


The firsts and seconds

by RemotelySirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Smut, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemotelySirius/pseuds/RemotelySirius
Summary: “Well then… how about we go somewhere on the next hogsmeade trip this weekend?” Remus chuckled softly as he held Sirius. Sirius nodded and pulled away, wiping his face. “I can’t wait..”





	The firsts and seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well then… how about we go somewhere on the next hogsmeade trip this weekend?” Remus chuckled softly as he held Sirius. Sirius nodded and pulled away, wiping his face. “I can’t wait..”

Sirius slid down the wall of the dorm room, putting his head in his knees. He hugged his knees tightly and hoped no one noticed he never came back to dinner. He let out small cries as he sat there alone in the dorm.  
Eventually, Remus noticed his absence and went looking for him.  
Remus quietly walked into the dorm room and spotted Sirius. Sirius didn’t seem to notice the other in the room. Remus softly closed the dorm room door and walked over to Sirius, putting his hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “Hey, Pads.. What’s wrong?” Remus asked with a soft tone to his voice.  
Sirius shook his head and curled his knees tighter to himself. Remus moved to sit beside Sirius and pulled Sirius’ head against his chest best he could. Sirius cried softly into Remus’ sweater as they sat there. Remus gently rubbed his hand against Sirius’ back.  
“Shh.. Shh.. it’s ok, i’m here. Don’t cry, it’s ok” Remus whispered softly, trying to comfort Sirius and to get him to stop crying.  
“M-m-moony..” Sirius cried out. His voice broke as he talked. “What is it, Sirius?” Remus asked in a caring tone. “L-Leave me alone.. I’ll be-be fine..” He cried. “I’m not going to leave you alone.. Something happened and I'll always be here for you.” Remus gently stroked Sirius’ hair softly.  
Sirius pulled away and got up, wiping his face as more tears ran down his face. Remus got up as well, confused. “Sirius, what’s wrong?” “Just.. go away” Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyes red and his hair messy. Remus walked toward Sirius and put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder gently. Sirius pushed against Remus’ chest. “G-go away!” His voice raised. “No. I’m not leaving you alone like this. What happened? What’s wrong?” Remus asked. “Get away from me..” Sirius replied. “Why?” Remus questioned. “Because I can't stand being around you!" Sirius yelled. 

Remus took a step back, clutching the sleeve of his sweater tightly, his mouth going dry. “W-what..” He said. “I’ll just get teased more.. By my own fucking brother!” Sirius whimpered. “Siri, what do you mean?” Remus stayed away from Sirius as he talked. “BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!” Sirius yelled as tears ran down his face. “AND MY BROTHER KNOWS!” He sobbed.  
Remus stood there, taking in what Sirius just said. His head started to spin with confusion and happiness. “You-you like me?” He took a step towards Sirius. Sirius nodded and looked down at the floor. “Pads, it’s alright.. It’ll be ok..” Remus said in a comforting tone. Sirius shook his head. “I hate it! I hate the looks i get! The names i get called! How people laugh when I hug you or even put my arm around you!” He looked hurt. His eyes sparkling with tears as he looked up at Remus.  
Remus walked over and pulled Sirius into a hug. “I don’t know how this was supposed to go but I like you too, i have for awhile now.. I just didn’t know how to tell you or ask you out. But if you aren’t comfortable going on a date that is perfectly alright.” He whispered into Sirius’ hair as he held him. Sirius sobbed and nodded over and over. “Please.. I want to go out with you.. Yes yes yes!” Sirius smiled, forgetting all worries he had. He cried with happiness and hugged Remus back tightly. Remus smiled and held Sirius tightly. “Well then… how about we go somewhere on the next hogsmeade trip this weekend?” Remus chuckled softly as he held Sirius. Sirius nodded and pulled away, wiping his face. “I can’t wait..”


End file.
